The Beginning of a Legend
by SBP21
Summary: During the battle against Kuyou, Tsukune does not make the transition into a simple mindless Ghoul. He becomes a Ghoul with the ability of rational thought, and that may be even worse. Contains elements of the Anime and Manga


**A/N: Nothing to say other than the usual about reviews and that you should feel free too comment.**

Narration: Hello

Speech: "Hello"

Thoughts: 'Hello'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario Vampire

**Story Begins Now**

It burned. It burned like the flames of a forge. Coursing through his veins. Twisting its way through his body. Ravaging him from the inside. There was only darkness. He hated the dark. The suppressing feeling it placed on his sight hurt his mind.

However, there was a light. It was faint and seemed to be a great ways away, but it proved that his eyes were open. He wanted to walk forward, but there was no ground. He strained his mind to think of anything. The light suddenly grew brighter. He remembered everything.

He was Aono Tsukune. He was a first year Yokai Academy student. He was human. He was burning for his humanity. Pierced through the chest, but the pain was dulling. There was a new sensation coursing through his veins.

It burned, yet it held a sense of fulfillment. Power was flowing through him. The light grew brighter. He stood up. Reality be damned. He stood on the very darkness that encompassed him. His mind returned to him, and the light became so bright it blinded him momentarily.

He was no longer standing. He was laying on the ground. Next to him lay Moka she seemed to be in deep pain. However, what really surprised him was the power. It was like he was overcharged with power. Then he noticed the fire traveling towards them at a snails pace.

He tried to stand when he realized that he was still injured, but the power was still there. He called up the power. He used it to ignore the pain. He stood up and grabbed Moka. Holding her as if they were newlyweds.

He began to walk at a sedate pace around the wave of fire. He felt as if he were moving normally, but he knew otherwise. The very ground cracked under the strain of his power. He looked around and found that every friend he had was there. However, their faces seemed to be frozen in a state of panic, terror, and a crushing sadness.

He wanted to comfort them but he couldn't. He had to get Moka to safety. Ignoring the pain he walked to where Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby were standing. He turned around. He was now facing Kuyou with them. The vicious smirk on his face disgusted him.

He took a deep breath. He let the power leave him, but not completely. He kept just enough to ignore the pain a bit longer. He saw his friends crying. Kuyou was laughing a cruel laugh. When were they going to notice him. The fire eventually burnt out. They all expected to see charred remains but all they saw were scorch marks. Kurumu was the first to break the silence.

"Where are they?" She seemed to be contemplating something horrible if her rapidly paling face was anything to go by. Tsukune cleared his throat which, surprisingly, hurt despite the lingering power. His voice came out dry and cracked.

"Um, I'm right here." He gave a smile when everyone seemed to see him and Moka still alive, but Kuyou seemed to have taken it the worst. The flames already wrapped around his body became even brighter.

He charged at Tsukune with a speed he could barely follow. He tried to call up the power to dodge, but it seemed lethargic. He leaned to the left to dodge the blow but it still clipped his shoulder blistering his skin. He prepared to lay Moka down when she stopped him.

"Tsukune I will deal with him." With that said he sat Moka on her feet. He tried to sit down, but he ended it up collapsing The power had suddenly left him. He felt someone catch him. He could feel everything all over his body. The blistering skin, torn muscles, and a few broken bones. He drifted off with the sounds of Moka promising to teach Kuyou his place serenading him.

**Break**

Tsukune woke to find himself in a bed with thin linen sheets. He felt something cold pressed against his side. It cooled his body in the summer heat. He tried to orient his self with his body. Ten toes, two eyes, two ears, left arm. He couldn't move his right arm as there was an unfamiliar weight there. He was prepared to go back to sleep when he felt something cold press into his face.

He tilted his head to see Mizore touching his face and staring into his eyes. He blinked. He opened his mouth then closed it. He opened his mouth to speak again but then closed his mouth. He inhaled deeply through his nose. He held it for a few seconds. He then exhaled from his mouth.

"Mizore-San why are you in the same bed as me?" He tried to stay calm, but he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. She just stared at him.

"I told you to call me your little Popsicle " She spoke in her usually airy monotone. She adjusted the lollipop in her mouth making a clicking sound. Tsukune ignored her answer and asked another question.

"Did you watch me sleep Mizore-San?" He stared at her after asking, waiting for her to answer. She stared right back at him.

"Of course I did Tsukune-kun. I am your future wife." He chose to ignore that answer as well. He then felt something. He was parched. He felt like stranded man in a desert. He looked at Mizore to ask her if the nurse had said what was wrong with him when he froze. He was staring at Mizore's neck. It was so pale. It was like he could see the blood coursing through her veins. He felt something poking his bottom lip. It felt like his teeth, but unusually sharp. He had to do something.

"Mizore can I, have a look at your neck I think I see something." He forgot to use the honorific in his thirst. She thought it meant he was coming around to her. She smiled at him. She shifted her body till her chin was resting on his head. He inhaled again. She smelled like freshly fallen snow. So pure and innocent. He leaned into her neck further. He inhaled again, her scent was driving him crazy.

Spurred on by his advances Mizore moved till she was straddling his waist. Tsukune's tongue snaked out from his mouth and began to caress Mizore's neck. She tasted even more delicious than she smelt. Mizore's breath hitched. She had never had this happen. She felt herself get warmer despite her cold nature.

Tsukune opened his mouth and grazed her neck with his teeth. Mizore shivered it was a completely foreign feeling assaulting her. He felt her heart beat beneath her skin. He bit down sharply, piercing her skin. His mouth was filled with a coppery tasting liquid, but it had a subtle undertone. It was like cold, fresh, like spring water.

Mizore leaned into his bite. It was awakening something in her. It was a burning in her loins. She had only felt the faintest of this when she had hugged Tsukune. It was now multiplied 100x. She ground her hips against him. She was so close to something. It was like she was going to explode. She moaned at the feeling

"Ahh Tsuk-" She was interrupted mid moan as the door was thrown open. There standing in the door way stood Moka, Kurumu, RUby, Gin, and Yukari. They all seemed shocked to find them in their very suggestive posistion.

Tsukune took one last drink from Mizore. That was all it took. She felt like an eruption went off in her body. Her entire body began to writhe against Tsukune. He chuckled at her antics. Using power he had not noticed being called up, he switched places with Mizore. He was now above her. Propping his self on his arms. He leaned down to her neck. He licked the remnants of blood from her closing wounds.

He stood up and faced his friends. He smiled showing off his new canines.

"Hello everyone. I was uh just catching up with Mizore, but I got thirsty. Now that I mention it, I'm still a little thirsty." He licked his lips at the thought of the tasty liquid he just had. "So, how are you all doing?"

They stared at him. Tsukune chuckled nervously at there stunned expressions. He had some explaining to do.

**An Ambiguous Amount of Time Later**

On a cliff over looking a ravine stood a young man. He stood with perfect posture, his brown hair waving in the wind. He looked as if contemplating the mysteries of the universe.

If someone were to look into the ravine, they would see a literal sea of monsters. The young man, showing not an iota of fear, dove into the ravine. As he fell he unfurled wings which seemed to have just materialized.

However, this has nothing to do with the story. This is just some random guy with wings. He's obviously a boss. Because if you have wings you have to be a boss. He's most likely some demon fighting angel bad-ass.

None of that was the point tho. The point is he's not even our main character. He's just some guy with wings. Our attention should be focused on another. This person is Aono Tsukune. Lets see what he's doing.

**Break**

Tsukune sat, in an uncomfortable chair, facing the Headmaster of Yokai was positive that the Headmaster was related to he Bus Driver. Same eyes, you know?

"Well Aono-San. This seems to be an impressive mess your friends and yourself have made." Tsukune was thinking about how that made no sense.

"Do you mean impressive as in it impressed you, or do you mean it was a big mess?" Tsukune hated when adults said vague things like that. It made him feel like any answer was wrong. Actually right now he felt very hungry. Some ramen would hit the spot. Oh no. His mind was wandering.

"Both. Would you care to give me your perspective of the altercation?"

'Not really, no' Was the first response Tsukune's mind cooked up. He really didn't want to answer the question, but the Headmaster was creepy. It wasn't clown creepy either. It was that one guy in the parking lot staring at children creepy. You know, that one who drives a van with tinted windows. So Tsukune told him everything he could remember. Even how they burned him at the stake like a witch.

"Yea, I have a question about that. This school is supposed to teach monsters how to blend in with humans, but when they find what they think is a human here they try to kill him. And since when has burning someone at the stake been efficient. Have they read Harry Potter. Don't they have monster lethal injection." The Headmaster seemed to mull it over for a minute before addressing Tsukune.

"Everyone enjoys a good burning every once in a while. Also, I will take into consideration your lethal injection idea" The Headmaster spoke with a straight face so it was impossible to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. "However, it appears you went through a transformation after being infused with the blood of Akashiya-San. It turned you into something." Something huh? That's helpful, real good.

"Do you know what it is Headmaster?"  
"Nope," The word produced a 'pop' sound "But you are dismissed. I have business to attend to, and you are not invited." Tsukune, happy to be leaving, left with a bow. He proceeded down the corridor mumbling to himself.

"Crazy ass old man. At least he's not a pedophile. That would suck for some kids." Tsukune soon exited the building only to be stopped by that group of fan-club leaders. You know that one group who use some weird fusion technique. They seemed to have a found two more members.

"Aono Tsukune. We hereby challenge you for the hearts of; Akashiya Moka, Shirayuki Mizore, Kurono Kurumu, Toujo Ruby, and Sendo Yukari."

Tsukune usually would have left at the very mention of a fight. Even if it was a fight with some lame children's book monsters. Not today. He was craving a fight, like a vampire craved some O negative. He needed some constructive violence. He cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Okay." He made a 'come here' gesture." Come at me bro'. "

Scene Change

"Tsukune do you know why you are here?" Tsukune sat again in the uncomfortable chair facing the Headmaster."

"Because you can't live without seeing my beautiful face everyday." The Headmaster seemed to take no amusement from Tsukune's comment.

"You grievously injured five of your fellow students. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tsukune let all the comments in his head roll around before.

"It was fairly easy. I mean for monsters they suck. They should join the Martial Arts club." The Headmaster sighed at the answer and dismissed him. Telling him not to do it again.

Taukune soon exited the building only to be stopped by his friends. He couldn't even get out a greeting before he was assaulted by one Kurono Kurumu, who had taken to smothering him with her breasts. They were very lovely. She was soon dropped by a washtub. He felt a cold sensation on his back signaling the arrival of Mizore. She too got a washtub to the face.

Yukari ran and hugged him tightly at his midesction. She soon began to tell tales of a Threesome she thought was soon to happen. She was attacked by Kurumu, which began a tussle that Mizore joined in. Ruby tried to stop only to get pulled in herself. Moka stopped in front of Tsukune tho she did not speak. It seemed she had only become more flustered in his presence.

"Hello Moka-San. How are you doing?" She didn't answer in favor of staring at him with a hungry expression. That meant she wanted blood. "Go ahead." She took a leap at him piercing his neck with her fangs. She soon stopped, while looking at him with a strange expression.

"You taste different. Your still delicious, just not the same kind of delicious It's like the difference between orange juice and apple juice." That got him thinking. Mizore's blood was delicious. Did that mean another one of his friends would be just as delicious. He had to know. For the sake of science. Yeah... Science.

He walked over to where Kurumu lay after the scuffle, panting next to a tree. She looked up as he approached He reached a hand out to her which she took. As she looked like she was about to speak he put a finger on her lips.

"This is for Science." He pushed her up against the tree, the bark scraping against her back. He lowered his head to her neck taking in her scent. Where Mizore was the fresh fallen snow, Kurumu was like a forest fire; burning all in it's quest for passion.

He bit into her neck and shivered at the taste. Kurumu was like a perfectly spiced food. Not to hot, yet hot enough to make you comeback for more.

Kurumu was not idle during the entire exchange however. She had been pressing herself against Tsukune, hoping he would take it to the next level. Bystanders be damned. When he broke contact she had been disappointed. She had jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around his neck.

"Don't stop now. More, more." Who was Tsukune to deny her? He resumed his feast of her deliciously spicy blood. With her lapse in concentration she had lost partial control of her transformation, releasing her tail. Tsukune soon began to stroke said tail bringing her into an even higher euphoric state. She eventually slumped against him, spasms shooting through her body.

He laid her against the tree. He turned around to ask if one of the girls could take her to her room. but they were all staring at him with shocked expressions.

"Well, that has been happening a lot lately." After dodging their attempts at capturing him for interrogation Tsukune made it to his dorm.

**Break**

"I didn't do it." Tsukune again sat in the uncomfortable chair facing the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. The Headmaster was particular grim today. Well Tsukune guessed he was. He had glowing eyes.

"I have not informed you of why you have been called here." Tsukune didn't give a pause for his reply.

"We both know I will deny what ever it is." Headmaster once again sighed at Tsukune's abrupt behavior. This new Tsukune had become troublesome.

"A number of young female students have been issued to the infirmary with mild to severe cases of blood loss. They all identified the blood drinker as someone matching your description." Tsukune smirked at the accusation. He had anticipated this.

"Why Headmaster? I am nothing but a human, I could never over power any of the students of Yokai Academy." The Headmaster's eyes minutely widened at the admition.

"You freely admit to being human to, I, the Headmaster of Yokai Academy?" Tsukune reached across the desk to grab the Headmaster's cup. He sniffed the contents. It was some kind of herbal tea. He took a drink.

"Delicious." Tsukune smacked his lips at the taste. "Of course I would Headmaster. You've known I was human since I stepped foot on campus. But that begs the question; how much of my life has been altered by your meddling? I mean, what are the chances of a human finding an a application to Yokai Academy."

The Headmaster was at a lost for a moment. He had never believed Tsukune stupid, just a wholly average individual. He had shown thought that the Headmaster never thought him capable of.

"While I find your accusations troubling they have no basis. I have found what creature you have turned into." Here the Headmaster paused for a moment before regarded Tsukune with much more illuminate eyes. "You are not Aono Tsukune. Are you?"

The being claiming to be Tsukune chuckled darkly. He had expected this conclusion but much later. This did not it hamper in anyway tho.

"How could I not be Tsukune? This is the body of Aono Tsukune is it not?" The Headmaster narrowed his brightly glowing eyes at Tsukune.

"Appearance aside. I have found a seal that will revert you to the true Aono Tsukune." As he spoke two robed figures entered the room. The both stood at an equal height of about 6 ft 3in.

"Who says I will let you seal me." Tsukune drained the cups of its contents before sending it at the Headmaster. It exploded on contact with luminous barrier that snapped into place to protect him. Tsukune jumped up sending his chair, with a well placed kick, into the legs of one of the robed men.

Tsukune quickly rushed the second. The pair soon engaged in a flurry of blows that ended with the guard crumpled over a fist planted in his abdomen. Tsukune let the figure drop to the ground, to which the figure lay unconscious.

"Your guards seem to need a little work. They seem wholly insufficient " Tsukune began to approach the headmaster before a transparent barrier snapped into place , in a prism like fashion, around him. He touched the wall only to be lightly burned. While not as troublesome as being burned alive, it was very annoying.

"Now creature you shall be contained." As the Headmaster spoke the barrier began to close around Tsukune. Tsukune looked at the enclosing barrier before addressing the Headmaster.

"You've defeated me this time but know this. I will be back. I will destroy you and lay waste to the school you oh so cherish. I will revel in the screams of your students and bathe in their blood. I swear on the very soul that I now possess, I will destroy you painfully and slowly." These were the last words spoken by the being occupying the body of Aono Tsukune before the barrier completely enclosed it making a fine layer upon it's body.

**Break**

Tsukune had been kept at large from the student population for his and their safety. He had become a Ghoul. Except he wasn't a Ghoul. A Ghoul was a mindless creature who only lived to sate it's blood thirst. The being now sealed inside him was a calculating being. It wanted blood no doubt, but it would go about ways to not be discovered.

Tsukune had been shipped directly from school to home never even getting to tell his friends goodbye. So begin the Summer of Aono Tsukune.

**A/N: That's the prologue, so review I guess. Once again this will contains elements of both the Anime and Manga. Review and other like minded things.**


End file.
